There's A Life Outside Your House, Zero
by Kirby1249
Summary: Marx and Drawcia try to get grumpy Zero out of the house, but fail terribly.


**The characters are to be imagined in gijinka form**

**There's a Life Outside Your House, Zero**

By Kirby1249

"I don't want to watch this again Marx!" Drawcia whined. "We watched this same exact episode yesterday!"

"Aw come on Drawcia." Marx said. "This is a funny episode."

"Well I don't think it's very funny anymore now that I know what every joke is and when they are coming!" Drawcia replied. "Now give me the remote!" Drawcia reached over to Marx and tried to rip the remote out of his hands. Eventually the tow of them got into a fight over the remote and started to roll around on the floor until one could pry it away from the other.

'Would you two stop that?!" Zero exclaimed. "You're ruining my carpet!" Marx looked up and Zero and right as he lost his guard Drawcia ripped the remote out of his hands and changed the channel. Marx then walked back over to the couch, sat down, and murmured angrily to himself. Drawcia sat back down next to Marx and stuck her tongue out at him (which didn't make the situation any better).

"You two act like children when it comes to the television." Zero said. "You do that every time we get together and watch TV. It's very annoying."

"It doesn't bother me that much." Drawcia said, shrugging and turning back towards the TV to watch her show. "What about you Marx? Do you feel the same way?" Marx (who wasn't listening to a word Drawcia said) grabbed the remote to turn the TV off and stood up, turning around so he was facing Zero and Drawcia.

"Hey!" Drawcia exclaimed. "I was watching that!"

"Well I thought of something better that we could do!" Marx said, a huge grin on his face as usual.

"What?" Zero said, sounding uninterested about what Marx had to say.

"Well everytime we get together we watch TV right?" Marx said. "So why don't we go out and do something this time? It'll be more fun!"

"Okay." Drawcia replied as she got off the sofa. "That sounds better than sitting around and watching TV until one of Zero's stupid kids wakes up."

"First off, they're not my kids, they're my minions" Zero said crossing his legs. 'And second off, I'm not going anywhere. I'm perfectly fine sitting on this couch. Nothing bad can happen to me if I just sit here all night and do nothing, like I have been doing every Saturday for the past 3 weeks."

"Y'know how sad your life sounds when you say that Zero?" Marx asked.

"How worse could my life possibly get?" Zero replied. "You two are the only people that I can consider as friends, which is the opposite of what I consider you."

"Well that's just it Zero!" Marx said. "You could go out and actually meet people that you like!"

"Well as much as I would enjoy ditching you two I still have to refuse." Zero said. "And besides, who is going to stay here and watch my "kids". I don't want some stranger in my house." Zero then grabbed a book that was sitting on the end table next to the couch and started to read it. Marx and Drawica turned their backs on Zero and started to whisper with one another.

"Fine, have it your way." Marx said as he turned back around and sat next to Zero. 'We'll just sit here and do nothing."

"Just like you want." Drawcia replied as she sat on the opposite side of Zero.

"Thank you." Zero said, not looking away from his book. "I'm glad you understand." The three of them sat there in the silence, the only sound that could be heard was the turning of a page. Eventually, after about 3 minutes, Marx looked at Drawcia and winked. Drawcia winked back and the two of them turned their heads back forward, smiles on their faces.

"Now Drawcia!" Marx exclaimed as he ripped the book out of Zero's hands and grabbed his left arm and leg. Drawcia then grabbed his right arm and leg and the two of them ran out of the house, carrying a very angry Zero along the way.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Zero yelled, trying to free from their clutches.

"It's for your own good Zero!" Marx said. "We were afraid that you were going to turn into a hermit."

"Or a lazy bum in a t-shirt how sits around all day watching TV." Drawcia added in. Marx opened the trunk to his car and they threw Zero into it, closing it quickly before he could jump back at them. They then opened the car doors, got in, and started the car.

"THIS IS CONSIDERED KIDNAP YOU KNOW!?" Zero yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Where exactly do you plan on going anyway Marx?" Drawcia said, trying to ignore Zero. "If we let him out anytime soon he's going to kill us for sure."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Marx said. "Well let's just drive around until he calms down then. After he does, we'll let him out and we can continue our night out." Marx then pulled the car out of the driveway and he and Drawcia drove around town, a very irritated Zero in the trunk yelling at them the entire time.

* * *

"Well that night was officially the worst night of my life." Drawcia said as the car pulled into the driveway. Marx and Drawcia never got to continue their night out with Zero because he didn't start to calm down until the morning of the next day. They sent the entire night listening to Zero yell at them about how he was going to kill them when he got out and how he would enjoy it so much.

"Do you think it's safe to let him out now?" Marx asked as he and Drawcia got out of the car and looked at the trunk.

"I don't know." Drawcia said, shrugging. "Open it and find out." Marx slowly put his hand on the trunk and opened it. Inside the trunk was a very less angry looking Zero, who appeared to have been scratching the roof of the trunk because there were scratch marks everywhere along the top of the trunk.

"You two know that I'm going to hurt you so terribly bad that you are never going to want to leave your houses ever again, right?" Zero asked as he calmly got out of the trunk. Marx and Drawcia nodded quickly and Zero walked back over to his front door.

"And I'm also not going to tell you when I'm going to hurt you." Zero said. "But I'm warning you right now, if you don't get of my property this instant I'm going to start the punishment right now. Do you understand?" Marx and Drawcia nodded even quicker and got back into Marx's car. Marx then pulled the car out of the driveway as quickly as he could and Zero watched as the car speeded away, a smile of accomplishment on his face.


End file.
